Love at First Sight
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: Arthur was in kindergarten when he first met Alfred an American boy. When they started 6th grade, Arthur has to move back to England. Now 8 years later Alfred goes to college in London. Little did he know he will encounter with one of his old friend and a crazy enemy that is also after his first love.Warning Pervert!Evil!Obsessed! Francis
1. Finally after 8 years

**Pairs: UsUk**

**Name: Love at first sight (UsUk)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a panda bear!**

**A/N: I'm not good at writing accents, so please forgive me! ?**

* * *

~Alfred's POV~

"_Class, today we have a new student." Mrs. Rosemary motioned the new boy in. "Class, this is…"_

"_Alfred F. Jones!" I cut the teacher off._

"_Yes, this is Alfred Jones." The teacher looked around in search for a seat in which I could sit in._

"_F!" Mrs. Rosemary looked at me confused. "My name is Alfred __**F**__. Jones!"_

"_Yes, this is Alfred __**F**__. Jones. You shall be sitting by Arthur. Arthur can you make our new friend feel comfortable?" She pointed to a boy with messy blond hair, emerald eyes, and the only thing that stood out the most about him was those monster like things on his forehead!_

"_Hello! My name is Alfred __**F**__. Jones!" I cheerfully introduced._

"_Name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland to be exact." Arthur looked up at me and stared at me. His eyes were mesmerizing._

"_Oi, what are those weird monster things on your forehead?"_

"_My eyebrows… Have a problem?"_

"_Sorry just asking…"_

"_Alfred! Arthur! Please stop talking!" _

_That first encounter with the boy named Arthur Kirkland had made a big difference in my life before I could even realize._

_~Love at first sight~_

_The bell rang. That meant that 4__th__ hour was finished! I hurried and got to 5__th__ hour. The only hour I had class with Arthur besides gym. We had major changes since kindergarten. For Arthur he is beginning to go through the punk stage. For me it was that I got braces, my stupid acne, I grew taller. Actually let's just say Arthur and me (If Arthur heard this he'd be saying "It's Arthur and I! Git!") Has to go through things that most pre-teens have to go through… I would say puberty went a little too early for me though. My voice got deeper and I had mixed feelings for girls and boys. I somehow tend to think about boys a lot rather than girls._

"_Artie!" I saw Arthur sitting in the back of the room._

"_Bloody hell! What do you want?" He hissed._

"_Are you okay? You seem to be upset…" Somehow seeing him like this makes my heart bounce. Actually just seeing him makes my heart bounce!_

"_Alfred…My parents…"_

"_Come on! Spit it out the hero can't wait forever!"_

"_My parents and I are moving back to London!"_

_My jaw dropped. Somehow my heart also stopped for that moment._

"_Artie, you can't leave me here!" I wined with my puppy-dog eyes that my parents often fall for when I wanted a new video game._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_~Love at first sight~_

_That day Arthur finally had to move came before I knew it. That day I didn't go down to the airport and say goodbye to him instead I texted him._

_*Alfred: I'll miss you*_

_*Arthur: Me too. I bet we can see each other again!*_

_*Alfred: When?*_

_*Arthur: When we're older I'll come back! So don't you ever forget about me! I go to go now! Bye!*_

_Dang. I miss him. I finally realized what this feeling was. It was love. _

_~Love at first sight~_

* * *

"Thank you for taking ********* airlines. Please enjoy the rest of your day"

Finally after going through hell of testing for college, I got into a great college in London! As I got off out of the airport. I noticed one of my old friends, Kiku Honda. He's a very quiet Japanese kid. He's been sharing his video game since the day I've met him! As I walk towards him I remembered 8 years ago on same day the love of my life left. I wonder if I'd ever see him again. Yes, I do still have his number, but I doubt that he remembers me anymore.

"Kon'nichiwa Alfred-san." Kiku hasn't changed since last summer. He still had his dark black hair, and his emotionless eyes.

"What up man?!"

"Come on no chitter chatter! We have to get to our new school, and campus!" He started to walk away. I quickly followed him.

~Love at First Sight~

"Okay! Let me see! I will be sharing a room with…" I looked down the chart seeing names I don't know.

Kiku Honda, Heracles Karpusi

Francis Bonnefoy (Lonely Francis!)

Gilbert Beilschmidt, Matthew Williams

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lovino Vargas

Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas

Yao Wang, Ivan Braginski

There were more people on that list, but I saw my name under Yao and Ivan, next to…

Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland

'_Name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland to be exact.'_

'_Arthur? No way!' _My jaw dropped and I reread it again just to make sure.

"Alfred-san! One of my friends has invited us to the restaurant near here. You might be able to become friends with most of them." Kiku said as he came up to me.

"Sure! Why not?! By the way! You're sharing a room with someone named Heracles by the way."

"Arigatō Alfred-san I was talking with Ludwig and Feliciano so I forgot to check it."

"No problem! That's what a hero was supposed to do right?!"

* * *

~Love at First Sight~

Inside the restaurant was crowded with some families cheering and friends just hanging out. The restaurant was painted with gold and silver. The music was a relaxing melody.

"Alfred-san, over here." Kiku waved me over to a room with at least 20 people or less in there.

"Go to hell you frog!" Someone yelled.

'That voice… it sounded like _his._

"Angleterre, Long time no see!"

"Shut up!"

"I apologize for those two." Matthew suddenly came up behind me.

'Matthew came to my school a year after Arthur left so that's why he doesn't know about me knowing Arthur.'

"Matthew! What up?"

"The man with the long wavy blond hair and blue eyes is Francis Bonnefoy, and the one yelling at him is Arthur Kirkland. Those two have been fighting ever since they met 8 years ago. Can you believe it?"

'So it is _him_'

"ATTENTION!" An angry German yelled.

"That's Ludwig. He's brothers with that care-free man over there." Matthew whispered pointing to a man with platinum blond and red-violet eyes.

"Please just sit down!"

Murmurs were heard from every corner of this room.

"Maybe we should talk about ourselves so everyone can know more about each other after we order." Francis picked up a rose and handed it to Arthur.

'He looks the same except maybe cuter, and taller.'

"I agree with Francis-san." Kiku nods as he spoke.

* * *

~Love at First Sight~

After we ordered, everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence until Francis broke the silence.

"I guess I will be the one to start this. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I love roses for they are the _most_ romanticist flowers on Earth! If you need help with _love _i will _personally_ help you." He wiggled his eyebrows sending everyone a wink. In return he got a punch from Arthur.

"Mon cher I believe you will be the one to go next! ~" Arthur shoots Francis an annoying glare before clearing his throat.

"Well, I am Arthur Kirkland. Unlike this frog over here I think roses are _not _the most romanticist flowers. I love drinking tea and reading books in my free time. Before you ask, these things on my forehead are eyebrows not caterpillars. Ivan, I'm done so it is your turn." Arthur had skipped Heracles since he was sleeping.

"I could use my axe and…"

"No! That won't be necessary." Arthur looked over at Ivan, and got the reply of "Kolkolkolklkolkol".

"Fine, I'm Ivan Braginski...kolkolkolkolkol"

"Okay! Moving on! Yao you can go!"

"Xie xie! I'm Yao Wang! I love Pandas aru! Gilbert you can go!"

"Kesesesesese! Finally it's the awesome ME's turn. I AM the AWESOME ONE! Remember that! Okay! Matthew you go!"

The room suddenly had people saying "Who?"

"Gilbert thank you, but no one can seem to see me…" Matthew hugged Kumajirou (his bear) tighter

"Bloody hell! Shut up everyone! Matthew is the kid with the bear!"

Now everyone in the room was saying "oooh" I can't help but to wonder how Arthur knew about my brother.

"Thank you Arthur. My name is Matthew Williams, I know some of you can't see me, but there is one thing I want to say, and that is I LOVE Maples. Alfred…"

Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked around and my eyes met Arthur's emerald orbs. He just smiled at me.

"I'm tha hero!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm Alfred _**F**_. Jones! I love playing video games and heroes! I hate ghost! The make me scream like a 5 year old _girl!" _I heard a few people snort at my "speech". "Kiku, your turn!"

"Hai! Arigatō Alfred-san. I'm Kiku Honda." He stopped and bows to everyone. "I love to read manga. Um… Antonio-san."

"Si! Gracias! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I love tomatoes and mi Lovi~! Lovi your turn!"

"I-idiot! I told you not to call me that!"

"Aw~ Lovi looks like a tomato!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm Lovino Vargas! I love everything that is made of tomatoes… Oi! Potato bastard your turn!"

"Ja, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm the opposite of Gilbert, in case you haven't notice me and him are brothers. I tend to get things done faster, Feli your turn."

'At last! The last person! The food has been served like 10 minutes ago!'

"Ve~ PAAAAAAAAASTA!"

"Well, that was fun… So now how 'bout we eat?" I suggested staring at my hamburger.

"You git, It's "So now how about we eat?" Arthur stared at me as he said that I swear I could feel my face heat up.

"Okay, so now how _about _we eat?"

After a moment of silence everyone begins to dig in their food.

~Love at First Sight~

"Are you out of your idiotic mind?!" me and Arthur was in our dorm rooms, and Arthur was beginning to yell at me for some reason.

"Wha? What did I do?"

"Alfred F. Jones I've missed you!" Arthur had a little blush creeping up his face.

'Arthur said he missed me!'

"Aw, Artie me too! How 'bout this tomorrow we can spend some time on getting catch up?"

"Don't call me that you fatty! Just because I said I missed you doesn't mean you should mess up on your English!"

"Artie!"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur climbed into bed, "Goodnight you bloody wanker… I think I can work it out tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Arthur was fast asleep and as for me I stared at the ceiling. Happy that I had come to attend college in London. Happy that I got to meet my first love again! Happy that he hasn't forget about me.

* * *

**A/N: That is all for the rest of this month. When the next story is going to be uploaded I will post the upload date on my profile so check it out for the upload days for many of my stories. Arthur might seem a little OOC but little I'll make more in character!**

**Kon'nichiwa-Hello/Good afternoon**

**Arigatō- Thank you**

**Angleterre- England**

**Mon cher- My dear**

**Xie xie- Thank you**

**Si! Gracias!- Yes! Thank you!**

**Ja- Yes**


	2. The Enemy Comes In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Arthur's POV

My morning was ruined when an American with the weight of a thousand jump on top of me making it hard to breathe. What did he think I am? A hamburger?

"Artie! Wake up! You said you'd hang out with me!"

"Y-you're h-heavy! Get off of me!" Alfred obeyed but pouted.

"Artie you're no fun!"

"Whatever." I got out of bed and head straight to the bathroom with Alfred following me like a lost puppy before I slammed the door in his face.

"Iggy!" What's with him and those stupid nicknames?! "Iggy open the door pwease!?"

"Shut up!" I opened the door to face a very hyper Alfred. "Okay, how much Pepsi did you drink this morning?"

"Eh? How did you know? I drank like 5 packs of it!" My jaw dropped.

"No wonder…"

"What?"

"No nothing at all." I walked over to get my clothes on before turning back at the hyper American. "So I promised to hang out with you yesterday do you have anywhere you want to go?"

"Mc…"

"Before you even say it we are _not_ going to McDonald's!"

"Poo." Alfred puffed his cheeks out in an attempt at trying to be cute.

"Not going to work. How about we just go to the park near here?"

"Fine but we're getting lunch at McDonald's."

"Fine we'll get hamburgers for lunch. Come on."

As we started our way to the park I remembered my feelings for this fatty eight years ago. It felt just like yesterday when I began falling for him.

* * *

_We were in 4__th__ grade. _

"_Artie! Wanna build a snowman with me?" Alfred was wearing a large coat with an American flag scarf, sweat pants that fit him perfectly…wait why am I thinking that? Alfred's nose and ears were red from the harsh weather._

"_Alfred why don't we go to my house the weather is too harsh we can make some delicious hot coco." I offered but Alfred shook his head._

"_Nah come on! Pwease Artie?" He used his puppy dog eyes which made my heart skip a beat._

"_F-fine but if I freeze to death you're going to help me."_

"_Of course after all I'm the hero!" I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him._

_As we built the snowman I couldn't help but to keep stealing glances at Alfred. Whenever he's near me my heart can't seem keep a steady beat. My stomach had butterflies, and my hands get all sweaty. I broke out of my thoughts when I was smacked in the face with an icy, cold snowball._

"_Why you!" I crouched down to make a snowball and flung it at Alfred, for the rest of the day we attacked each other with snowballs and then we went back to my house for a hot cup of coco._

* * *

Alfred's POV

"Artie!" I pouted when I saw Arthur wasn't paying any attention to what I had been saying.

"What? Sorry."

"What were you thinking since you seemed to be more interested in that than me."

Arthur blushed, "I-I just remembered that day when we were young and was playing snowball fights the whole day."

"Ohh that day… say Arthur do you have a girlfriend right now?"

"G-girlfriend?" Arthur seemed shocked, wait… that either means he has one or he's… like me!

"Yeah you know a girl more than a friend?"

"No… I haven't had one in years." So maybe he's not gay, maybe he's a bi!

"So do you like guys?" I guess it was a wrong choice of words since Arthur immediately smacks me upside the head.

"Git…"

"Wah? What was that for?!" Arthur looked over at me before turning away to look at two little boys, ice creams in their hands, walking towards the park.

"Nothing, nothing at all. On second thought! Why don't we just go to McDonald's?" Arthur quickly dragged me away only to be stopped by a familiar voice from yesterday.

"Ohonhohn trying to get away from moi?" From the corner of my eyes I could see Arthur shiver a little.

"O-of course not w-why would you think that?"

"Well, mon amour, as fast as you saw me you turned away." That guy umm… Francis was walking towards us with a… smirk? Was that what I saw? "Arthur? Could I have a minute with your _friend_ here?" I looked over at Arthur who was as dumbfounded as me.

"Um…sure but if you do anything I swear I'll bloody kill you!" Francis dragged me away as soon as Arthur finished.

"Listen…Alfonzo…"

"Alfred."

"Wait?"

"My name is Alfred."

"Oh right, anyways just listen Arthur is mine." I could only stare at him.

"What?"

"You haven't seen him in let see eight years? That's a lot of things you don't know anymore." That was true; I didn't even know Arthur wears glasses for reading until I saw the glasses laying on top of his books.

"So?"

"I'm just saying Arthur is mine so get away from him."

"Whatever frenchie! I can do whatever I want!" I hissed out. After a few minutes seeing that the French man couldn't say anything I walked away. There I saw Arthur standing right where we left him, I jogged over to him.

"Alfred! Did he…try anything?" I tilted my head to the side in an attempt to look cute.

"N-never mind! Let's just keep on going to McDonald's!"


	3. Never Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: ENJOY! I AM FOREVER HORRIBLE AT GRAMMAR… ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

3rd person POV

After getting hamburgers Alfred was once again happy. After he finished it he dragged Arthur back to their dorms.

"Arthur?" Alfred looked over at Arthur.

"Hmm?"

"What's your relationship with Francis?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"A-Alfred, why would you ask that? WHAT DID THAT FROG TELL YOU?!"

"Arthur? Calm down! He only told me that you belonged to him." Arthur managed to calm down but who said his face would calm down? His face went blood red as soon as the words left Alfred's mouth.

"That frog!" Arthur's fists turned into balls.

"Arthur please tell me! I mean it's been eight years since we had any contact you've gotta tell me some stuff!" Arthur decided to ignore his English mistakes.

"Fine, it started when I first moved back here."

* * *

"_But mom!"_

"_No buts!" Alice, Arthur's mom was a woman with pigtails, and glasses. She looks like a 16 year old if you didn't know how old she actually was._

"_Fine." _ _Arthur was starting a new school; he had already missed Alfred, and all the other people back in the states. Arthur was __**not **__looking forward to his new school at all! He had been complaining all week (which was very unlike Arthur) but no matter what he did his mom had made him go to school._

_When Arthur finally got to school and had finally survived the first five periods. He met the 'playboy' at his school, Francis Bonnefoy._

"_Bonjour~" Francis was winking at Arthur when Arthur had turned red._

"_Don't speak frog to me."_

"_Aw… you hurt moi." Francis was leaning on the door form at first but then he decided to walk closer to Arthur._

"_What do you what?" Arthur asked slowly._

"_Come on, mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy au cas où vous n'avez pas entendu parler." _

"_I had already told you don't speak frog to me."_

"_Arthur… that is your name right?" Arthur frowned wondering how the boy knew his name._

"_Yes it is. May I ask how you know?"_

_Francis was only a few inches away from Arthur's lips. "Words get around…" Arthur stared into the blue orbs that the French boy had, he noticed his wavy hair, and he was slowly drowning into his scent._

"_I- what?" Francis did not answer but instead he kissed Arthur full on the lips. After a while of Francis getting bored that Arthur did not kiss him back he pulled away with a playful smirk. Arthur doesn't know why but it was as if he was being controlled Arthur leaned over (ON HIS OWN) and kissed Francis, the kiss last about 20 seconds. Both pulled away breathless with saliva connecting both of them._

"_I'll see you tonight…" Francis muttered to Arthur near his ear as he left. Arthur shivered at the action._

"_As If you bloody frog!" Arthur yelled as he stormed away very late to his sixth period._

* * *

Arthur took a breathe and took this time to look over at Alfred, whom looked at the ground as if it was the most freaking amazing thing ever. When he noticed Arthur staring at him he gave Arthur a smile and told him to continue his story and that's what Arthur did.

* * *

_That night after school Arthur went home to find Francis in his LIVING ROOM! _

"_Mom…why is the frog here?" Francis just smirked not even bothering to reply the British boy._

"_Arthur, be nice." Alice came out of the kitchen with some cookies and milk. "Francis is the son of my friend, today his mother and I had decided to hang out while your dad is going to hang out with Francis's dad. So you two are also going to hang out today." _

"_MOM! OF ALL PEOPLE WHY HIM?" Arthur yelled causing his father to come out._

"_Arthur, you're going to hang out with Francis no matter what got that?" Arthur nodded still not satisfied._

_After Arthur's and Francis's parents left the intense silence returned. Francis smirked at the silence._

"_Why the hell are you smirking for?" Arthur asked once he saw the smirk on Francis's face._

"_Oh nothing, nothing at all mon amour." Francis got up from the couch and walked over to Arthur._

"_What the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur was clearly annoyed. "You know what frog? I'll make a bloody deal with you."_

"_Okay tell moi."_

"_If you don't do anything pervy then I'll be your friend, only a friend."_

"_Accept."_

* * *

"So do you think Francis have any romantic feelings for you?"

"If he does I'll hurt him."

'Maybe I should confess to Arthur' Alfred thought.

"Arthur I need to tell you something." Alfred looked over at Arthur, seeing he wasn't going to say anything he continued. "I-I y-you…"

"Spit it out Alfred!"

Alfred tried again and again but he still couldn't get it out so he just give up and shook his head.

"Alfred?" Alfred looked up and smiled.

"Nothing Artie! I'm just…tired!"

"Well, then get some rest!"

"R-right!" Alfred stuttered out before jumping into the bed and pretending to yawn and fall asleep, even though he was watching Arthur read his book the whole time wearing his glasses which made him look extremely sexy!

* * *

**A/N: Yep! I changed most of the chapter and this was the chapter I had to change more than one thing.**


	4. The Cowlick of Mine

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

That night Alfred and Arthur scattered around in their dorm trying to get everything ready for school.

"Agh! Alfred have you seen my book?" Alfred glanced over at Arthur shaking his head. Arthur, who was slighty pissed, tried to search for that book everywhere making Alfred also pissed.

"God! Artie please stop! I know we're both worried about tomorrow but dude! Calm down!" Alfred threw his hands up in defeat. Arthur eyed his carefully.

"You sure you didn't take my book?"

"NO! Why would a hero like me lie?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just that that book was given to me before my grandma passed away." Arthur quickly. "Anyways! Just forget it, maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and remember where I put it. So let's go to bed now." Arthur started to walk over to his bed, stripping the blanket away, and slid under it. "Goodnight Alfred."

* * *

"Night Artie." Alfred said clearly unsatisfied with what Arthur had just done.

The next day Arthur had yet again woke up before the 'hamburger boy' with a chuckle he looked at Alfred with curiosity as soon as his eyes fell on his hair with the only piece that stood out to him, the one that never seemed to go down, so just out of curiosity he decided to run his hands over the cowlick.

"Ngh…" Arthur frowned, but it was quickly replaced by a devilish smirk. He ran through the piece of hair once again and in return he got the same response.

"This is going to be interesting." Arthur murmured as his pulled on the hair making Alfred shot out of his bed in surprise.

Alfred immediately looked down at his pants only to see a wet spot. "Dammit! Arthur never touch me right m'k?" Arthur tilted his head to the side in an attempt at trying to act cute.

"Why not?" Arthur calmly acted his very pissed best friend of a day. Alfred looked over at the clock, "Crap! Come on we'll be late!" Arthur suddenly noticed the time as well, but he was in no hurry since he's already dress and cleaned. Alfred jumped out of bed and went in the shower.

After Alfred was finished they both walked out of their dorms and were greeted by the rose-loving, Francis Bonnefoy. "What the bloody hell do you need?" Francis smiled. "Non I need nothing." Francis said letting his gaze fall on Alfred, Alfred immediately felt a shiver traveling down his spine. "Alfred." Francis nodded at him, Alfred tried to give him a smile. Arthur, who felt a terrible tension between them quickly pulled Alfred away. "We'll see you in class!" Arthur waved as he dragged the American to their class. After they left little Francis stood in the hall alone with a strik of tear sliding down his cheek.

_Drip_

"That American…is funny…"

* * *

_One their first Christmas after they've meet, they ended up spending it together. _

"_Hey mum can Alfred spend Christmas with us?" Little Arthur went home excitedly and asked his mom as soon as he got inside. _

"_Of course, honey." Alice said. Arthur quickly went up to his mom and hugged her. "Thanks mum." Arthur quickly thanked his mom and quickly went down street to the one house that stood out, Alfred's house, he ran there as fast as he could. "Alfred!" Alfred, who was currently making a snowman, looked up. "Alfred! Guess what?!" Arthur shouted nearly tripping when he ran on a piece of ice. Alfred quickly caught Arthur before he could fall asked, "What?" Arthur looked up and gave him the cutest smile he's ever seen that made his heart stop. "My mum said you could come over on Christams!" Alfred who was studded at first suddenly pulled Arthur into a hug. "Aw! Thanks Artie! Love ya!" Arthur cheeks grew more red not just because of the rain, but also because Alfred had just said he loved him… of course not the way he wants him to. "No problem! Love ya too!" Alfred smiled, and planted a kiss on top of Arthur's head which made Arthur gasp._

"Yes that America is certainly good enough to be my enemy… Ohonohnohn! I can just feel it!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Oh my E string! I could seriously use some sleep! Anyways! After years and years of thinking (Just kidding about a month) I've finally know where this plot is going! It will involve Pervert!Evil!Obsessed! Francis! So now is the time to turn back if you don't like that before it gets too far! Yes I've always loved making flashbacks! Anyways have a safe Hoilday! Oh yeah by the way I've made a poll on what couples you awesome people wants to see next in this story! As a side couple! Thanks for all the followers! Favorites! And the comments/reviews! I love calling them comments since for me it's easier.**


	5. The Plan On the Weekend

**Love at first sight**

**A/N: Remember to vote! Right now the pair in lead is…SpaMano!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Hetalia…but sadly no.**

**Alright! Let's see what Arthur, Alfred, and Francis is doing!**

* * *

A month later (A/N: I know so ashamed…)

The day was slow as a snail for Alfred. Alfred just knew Francis had something planned. As he finally got back to his dorm room, he jumped into the shower and washed before Arthur came home.

'Francis is such a pervert! Can't he see? I'm also trying to making Arthur fall in love with me?' Alfred thought to himself as he came out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out not remembering he's sharing a room with someone. So he almost _almost_ ran into Arthur, who was just coming into the dorm.

"Gah!" Alfred screamed, jumping back almost tripping over a video game case.

"Whoa Alfred you-?" Arthur stopped talking as soon as he saw that Alfred was wearing nothing back a towel, so his six packs and his perfectly tones skin were showing. Arthur was amazed, that the chubby boy from a long time ago had become that sexy. "-Are you alright?" he finished his sentence when he stopped mentally drooling.

"Eh? Yeah why man?" Arthur shook his head not even going to bother answering the American. Instead he just walked over to his bed and took out all his supplies. He was about to work on them but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He glanced over at Alfred, who was trying to get into his clothes. He sighed and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the hot tempered Italian.

"Tea bastard-"

"What are you doing here for?"

"Dammit! Don't ever interrupt me! Anyways my brother and the potato bastard is going to a amusement park this Saturday and he told me to invite you and the hamburger bastard." Arthur thought about what Lovino just said and replied. "Who else is going?"

Lovino looked surprised to be asked that. "The Bad Touch Trio, Potato bastard, Feli, Maple bastard, piano bastard and some more bastards."

"You really like to call them bastards don't you?"

"Exactly! Have a problem with that tea bastard?!" Arthur shook his head.

"Oy! Artie who's at the door?!" Alfred called out. Arthur facepalmed.

"Who do you think it is? Get your lazy arse up and see for yourself! Git!" Lovino looked impressed.

'They never told me that tea bastard was also so good at this. Hm… maybe he isn't bastard after all, but in order to proof that he needs to be like that towards a few more people to become my friend.' Lovino thought to himself before he let out a 'manly' (Ahem…girly…Ahem…) scream. He wiped around to see who was hugging him. When he saw who is was he wasn't surprised at all it was the tomato bastard.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Antonio just laughed before nodding towards Arthur and dragging Lovino away. "Oy! Answer me!"

"Lovi, I haven't seen you like forever!" Lovino just groaned.

"You just saw me like… 30 minutes ago!"

Antonio just pouted. "But it seemed like forever to me!" Lovino just sighed. He was secretly in love with Antonio, but he was never going to tell him! Even if someone were to beat him up he was never, _never, _going to confess. On the other hand Antonio tried so hard to show his love towards Lovino, but was always pushed away from his Lovi. His next plan was to scream his love towards him during the carnival. It wasn't him plan, in fact it was Gilbert's plan.

* * *

"_Antonio! Just confess to him at the carnival! It'll be super awesome! You should thank the awesome me for that plan you know!" _

That's what Gilbert said.

Meanwhile Arthur had already shut the door. "Alfred?" Arthur couldn't seem to find Alfred anywhere. "Alfie?" Arthur decided to call his nickname which sometimes and make Alfred get out of his bad mood.

"Artie?" Alfred walked out of the bathroom and Arthur's jaw dropped.

"Oh my… god…" Alfred was wearing nothing but a towel again.

_It was New Year's Eve, and Arthur and Alfred were sitting outside on Alfred's house roof with a clock, milk and cookies. _

"_Artie?" Arthur looked over at the American._

"_You know what people who love each other do on New Year's?" Arthur thought about it for a moment before saying. "Of course! They hug!" Alfred doesn't say anything instead he just watches the sky for any sign of a shooting star and when he finally spots one he made a wish._

'_I wish Arthur and I would be together forever!' On the other hand Arthur wished._

'_I wish burger boy would stop eating so much burgers and start eating something healthy!' Just as they both finished wishing the clock rung, signaling it was officially New Years. Alfred took a deep breath and grabbed all his confidence and turned to Arthur with a dark red blush painted across his face._

"_Artie?" Arthur turned around just in time for Alfred's lips to land on his. Arthur's eyes widened at the action. As he closed his eyes Alfred broke the kiss. Alfred looked at Arthur blushing. Arthur couldn't hold his giggle anymore so he let it out._

"_Hahahaha." Alfred looked at Arthur with tears in his eyes. Arthur suddenly realized what Alfred thought he meant by the laugh. "Alfred, you're an idiot." _

"_You know it Artie." Alfred suddenly hyper again, leaned in and kissed his first love once again._

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god! I wrote this in a day! So yeah I don't know where this story is going towards once again, but I have an outline of what might happen. So if you have any ideas just tell me! Happy New Years! I get a red pack! I can't wait! Nya~ While I wrote this I forgot how the spell everything including the simplest 'Alfred' and 'Arthur' *sigh* I'm gonna go into the corner and sulk now…**


	6. Dirty Minded

**A/N: I'm STILL ALIVE! BUT I MIGHT AS WELL BE DIED…ZOMBIES! ANYWAYS! OMG! Thank you all for the favorites and follows and all the beautiful reviews! Btw I'm trying to change my style of writing. I'll talk more about what happened later. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END BECAUSE THE FLASHBACK MIGHT BE CONFUSING.**

**Reminder: Don't forget to vote in the poll. If you do I'll update sooner!**

**Warning: For your own dirty mind… :P and Romano's sweetness…JUST KIDDING! Be aware of Romano's colorful language.**

_**From last time…**_

* * *

"_Alfie?" Arthur decided to call his nickname which sometimes and make Alfred get out of his bad mood._

"_Artie?" Alfred walked out of the bathroom and Arthur's jaw dropped._

"_Oh my… god…" Alfred was wearing nothing but a towel again._

* * *

"Oh my…god…" Alfred was wearing nothing but a towel again.

"What?" Alfred replied looking over to his side of the room, which had superhero posters, shelves of manga, and shelves of video games, and more things that he liked.

"In case you haven't noticed you are wearing nothing but a towel, _Alfred_." Arthur continued to stare at Alfred, not able to take his eyes off of his best friend. He might have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was having a massive nosebleed, you know why he can't have a nosebleed on the outside? Because it won't be gentlemen like. Maybe he was spending a little too much time with his crazy best friend watching those things called, Anime.

Alfred smirked. "Why, yes! Yes I am."

Arthur eyed him suspiciously. "And why?"

Alfred's smirk only grew bigger, but he didn't reply instead he just stood there and smirked.

'Oh god! What is he trying to do?!' Arthur thought to himself.

'What is Arthur thinking? I only want…' Alfred thought but before he could finish his train of thoughts, he got interrupted by Artie.

"Alfred, tell me what are you trying to do?"

"I'm not sure what you're thinking or imaging about, but I only want you to help me get into my hero shirt? It's a size small so I have to squeeze into it."

"Phew," Arthur sighed dramatically and mentally smacked himself for thinking of something dirty. "Sure I'll help you squeeze into it." Alfred suddenly flashed him his 'heroic' smile that once made this girl faint.

"Yaya!" With that he ran into the bathroom waiting for Arthur, while Arthur just chuckled.

After 3 hours of struggling to get Alfred into his clothes they finally managed to get him into it with only a few holes in it.

"Thanks Artie!"

Arthur blushed. "You I-idiot! Don't call me that!"

"Hahaha! You're blushing face is adorable!"

Arthur blushed even more; he blushed until he's the color of Antonio's tomatoes. While the couple argue about how Arthur look so adorable outside Francis was eavesdropping outside. He smirked. "Ohonhon! In two days I'll try to seduce Arthur, and hopefully he'll be mine. Ohonhonhon!" Francis said before taking walking away back to his dorm, walking away with his infamous laughter echoing the whole hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile in Antonio and Lovino's dorm, they were a couple of wild animals…well mainly Lovino.

"Chigi!" Lovino screeched when Antonio decided to surprise hug him. "What the hell do you fucking want?!" Instead of answering the angry Italian, the Spaniard just walked over to his bed and grabbed the outfit on it and threw it over at Lovino, who in return caught the clothes and gave him a disgusted look.

"Lovi~ Please wear this on our date!"

Lovino scowled. "You're not my FUCKING boss! A-and it's not a fucking date!"

Antonio pouted. "Pwease Lovi?~ I'll gave you a basket of tomatoes in return!" Lovino's eyes immediately shot open, his scowl gone replaced by one of those rare smiles. "You promise?" Antonio nodded eagerly. "But all you have to do is wear that outfit." Lovino thought about the deal for a second before replying. "F-fine! I'm only w-wearing the outfit because you're offering t-tomatoes, got that bastard?"

"Si!"

"Good…Bastard…" Lovino could just imagine it, swimming in a pile of tomatoes, making tomato angles, throwing them at tea bastard, bad touch trio bastards, maple bastard, hamburger bastard, and that…POTATO BASTARD! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR MESSING WITH HIS LITTLE BROTHER! He messed with the wrong person… Maybe he could even smack the stupido teachers that are making his life a living hell, not as if it wasn't already when that tomato bastard somehow, magically, appeared into his life. God dammit! Why was he thinking of the stupid tomato bastard all of a sudden?! He only offered tomatoes!

* * *

_It was Valentine's Day, they were In fifth grade. Since they were in fifth grade, they had a party. The classroom was decorated with hearts, balloons, and chocolates. Alfred, who had just went out and brought back a huge heart filled with chocolate the other day was about to give it to his best friend, Arthur. The sexy Brit in his class, at that time he didn't know what this feeling was so let's just say it was just an innocent crush. He walked around the classroom in search for the Brit, but he was always stopped by other girls who would just jump out of nowhere and give him a chocolate, and confess, which he always tell them, Sorry but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. Finally when the famous huge eyebrows were seen by the American he sprinted up to Arthur, and shoved the chocolate on to him with a huge grin._

"_A-Alfred? Wow! Thanks. Um…Here," Arthur took a small box in the shape of a heart and handed it to Alfred, "I hope you like it." Alfred, eagerly opened up the box, and he squealed, like a six year old girl. "OMG! Art! You are the best!" In the box a small hamburger shaped chocolate stared up at him. He was jumping up and down with joy. "S-stop it you bleeding idiot!" Alfred suddenly became confused. "But I'm not bleeding…" Arthur mentally facepalmed wondering how did the American made it in to fifth grade. "Sorry Artie but my mom wants me to come home right after school so…" Arthur just nodded in understanding. Then all of a sudden a girl popped out and dragged Alfred away. Finally alone, Arthur closed his eyes and was drown into the event that had happened a few days ago._

"_Arthur! Guess what?!" Arthur's mom, Alice, shouted. "What mum?" "I have good news! We are moving back to England when you get to sixth grade, before your summer break." Arthur's eyes widened, he was at first extremely happy, but as he thought about Alfred he became more unhappy. Knowing his mum was missing dad and his brothers; he just smiled and walked away. What am I going to do? Arthur thought now he had finished remembering what had happened. He can't just leave Alfred alone, but knowing he's pretty popular, he's probably not going to be lonely, but for him? He would be lonely, everyone meanly his parents and his brothers hated him he knew this was all an act, his brothers would abuse him, before Alfred had came along he was always made fun of because of his eyebrows and the way the talk and the way he wrote. He just cant's imagine what's going to happen when he go to England. You know what? He thought, I'm just going to enjoy all the time I have left with Alfred. He promised himself that he wouldn't tell him about the move until when the time comes._

* * *

**A/N: LOL! YOU AND YOUR DIRTY MINDS! ANWAYS! THE IMPORTANT THINGS! Okay, so the flashback is jumping from place to place, the last flashback was a flashback from the New Year's in sixth grade. While this flashback is from the fifth grade about how Arthur just found out about he was moving. So yeah I hope you understand now since I didn't know how to make the flashbacks flow from flashback one to the last instead of jumping around, so that's why it's jumping from place to place. Oh! And do you guys think I should write a one-shot or two-shot about how Lovino and Antonio met? Now time for my jibber jabber time so if you want to stop, you can. So today I was in P.E. and well, our coaches, being stupid and mean they made us drag people across everywhere and do crazy stuff. But anyways! I'm going to stop my talking before I get too interested in to what I say, FINALLY is it Friday! I can finally sleep! I mean my school opens at 7 but I have to get up at 5 or 6, so that's why I'm so excited for the weekends! Anyways! Love you all! Review, favorite, follow. You know I would smirk when I receive emails about how you guys reviewed, favorite, and followed and I would fist pump like an idiot. Anyways T_T I always get carried away, have a great weekend!**


	7. The Day Before the Amusement Park

**A/N: Okay so…my teachers are being bad bullies! DX! Anyways! You guys make me sooo happy! A HUGE thank you for all those who followed, favorite, and reviewed! So yeah from last time our little problem is solved…sort of…but anyways! Here it goes! I'm so tired today! I have this report that has to be really long and I wrote the whole thing today! So yeah…*faints***

**Reminder: REVIEW OR ELSE! Just kidding! You don't have to review…but I would be soo happy if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Um…Nothing…Oh yeah, mentions of PruCan and mentions of FrUk.**

* * *

The day before the amusement park

Francis is supposed to not have a roommate but he still shared (secretly) a dorm with the school's proclaiming awesomeness, Gilbert, by letting Gilbert have his room most of the time while he goes to his room. Francis was currently wondering the halls at midnight. Why? Because Gilbert and his birdie, Matthew, were-Ahem- busy with some stuff that can't be bothered.

"That's right tomorrow… That American is going to pay for stealing my _toy_." Francis looked down at his clock which shows that it has been an hour since he'd been kicked out of his room. He decided they must be done so he walked back to his room, but on his way he knocked into someone. A certain someone he hated. Alfred F. Jones. Self-proclaimed hero.

"Whoa dude!" Alfred looked up. _Oh dammit! It had to be him doesn't it?!_ "Francis." He said through gritted teeth.

Francis on the other hand was thinking something on the line of that. _What have I done to deserve something like this? _"Alfred." He hissed out. They both stood there mimicking each other's expressions. That's when the special someone came into the rescue.

"Alfred? F-Francis? What are you two doing?" Arthur suddenly popped out of nowhere and stared at the two boys. They both turned towards Arthur in unison. "We. Aren't. Doing. _Anything._"

"Um…No need to start a world war III with me…"

Somehow that was the key to break the awkward glance between the two boys. They begin to laugh; they laughed until they had tears coming out of their eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing it's just you, man."

"Non, it's nothing." Alfred and Francis both exchanged a final glance towards each other before Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him away. When they were out of sight and Francis was the only one in the halls. When he finally decided to leave and get some sleep Francis turned and walked back to his room. Opened the door, and got a pillow to the face. When he pulled it off he was met with a scene.

"Non! Non! Why can't you two go to your room, Matthew?!" Matthew shook his head.

"Why not? After all it's your room, both of your rooms!" Gilbert was about to say something about how he was being so unawesome but was silenced when he saw Francis's killer gaze. Gilbert quickly grabbed Matthew and their clothes and ran out of the room. _Butt naked._

* * *

_After Francis has become a member of the Bad Touch Trio in 9__th__ grade. He begins to feel weird whenever Arthur is near him…he was the love master! So why couldn't he figure this out?! He always asks himself. But one day the questioning all stopped. It was a unusual Friday; people were quiet instead of being loud, teachers are funny instead of being strict and mean. As Francis scanned the room his every-girl-fall-for blue eyes landed on Arthur. ARTHUR! Of all people there is his eyes landed on Arthur. His eyes lingered on the British boy for a while before returning to hunt for its prey. But every minute or so his eyes and mind would go back to either looking or thinking of the Brit. _

'_This is getting weird…' he thought to himself. Suddenly Arthur turned his head to look at the clock, his eyes landed on Francis. It felt like forever before the bell finally rang and the students and the teachers to rush out leaving Arthur and Francis alone. It was awkward before Arthur finally spoke._

"_Seems like they're busy." Was all he said. All Francis could do was to nod. "Anyways, I've got to go so if you have an appointment with someone after school you can get to it." Francis was shocked as he watched Arthur walk out. 'Was that what he thought he was?' He thought to himself. Of course he'd flirt with everyone but he wasn't sure about being described as a playboy. That night all he could do was think about Arthur, and no one else, just Arthur. That's when he realized he knew everything about that boy; the way he dress, the way his eyes lit up when he sees something he liked, the way he walked, etc. He noticed every single thing about him! _

"_Oh no…I'm in love with…A-Arthur?!"_

* * *

**A/N: It would help to remember the dorm chart thingy for the rest of the story… So I was on Facebook, and I saw this picture of a HUGE hamburger bed thingy and I was like O_O OMG! AMERICA HAS FINALLY DONE IT! HE MADE A HAMBURGER BED!**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Sorry! Please don't hurt me! Some of you might have thought this was an update but I'm sorry! This isn't I'm just going to make this quick so I can give you a sneak peek of what's going to happen later on! So as you all know (some of you) I wasn't that interested in writing this story at first but then I started to write, now I'm just writing this story for now. So! Some of you might be wondering why is she blubbering?! I'm just gonna inform to all of you that I'm going to rewrite all the chapters making HUGE changes so! If you are going to continue reading this I'm going to have to encourage you all to start rereading. So yeah I just needed to inform you all before you guys gang up against me saying "What?! Why aren't they dating?! I was pretty sure that in the beginning you said they were dating!" So yes! I am going to make Alfred and Arthur undate for now…until later on. I was rushed in the beginning so that's why I made them date so early. Please don't get angry and stop reading this. So yeah starting right now after I post this I'm going to be rewrite most of the chapters.**

* * *

Here's a sneak peek:

UsUk-

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Alfred do it the awesome way!" Gilbert joked, he was about to continue but was stopped by Matthew placing his hand over Gilbert's mouth.

"W-why are y-you looking at me like t-that A-arthur?!" Alfred stuttered out before he was tackled on to the ground.

"ALFRED!" Alfred winced. "I ain't a biatch!" Suddenly everyone laughed Arthur looked around. "What ya'll laughing about?!" He was again ignored by everyone.

* * *

SpaMano-

"Bastard…what did you say back to him?"

"Hm? I said I'm sorry to hear that." Lovino was shocked, he was so shocked he didn't even care that his jaw basically dropped down.

"Tomato bastard…you actually said something nice or something they wanted to hear for once!"

* * *

**Sorry only that little is gonna be revealed so far!**


	9. Shocking Day

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothin! Except for the story idea, a panda, a dog, and my OC.**

**Warning: SpaMano so that means…LOVINO'S BEAUTIFUL LANUAGE!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, favoring, following, and reviewing. Please don't take it personally that I'm "sort" of making fun of how Arthur is going to be speaking…I LOVE Arthur so I'm not meaning to be mean to him.**

**This is the longest chapter for this story so I'm really proud of myself! I enjoyed writing this chapter 'cause I've made my own OC! And a bit of Star Wars reference…That is not something I was proud of.**

* * *

Day of the carnival

As everyone, Arthur, Alfred, the Bad Trio, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Roderich, Elizabetha and Kiku, entered the carnival Alfred couldn't manage to keep his excitement in.

"OH MY GAWD! THIS IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL!" Alfred yelled making everyone stare at them.

"Alfred F. Jones! Stop making a fool out of yourself!"

"Biatch this is the American style!" Suddenly "oohhhh's" where heard throughout the whole amusement park for Alfred just called Arthur a biatch. Francis suddenly smirked _This is going to be awesome_.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Alfred do it the awesome way!" Gilbert joked, he was about to continue but was stopped by Matthew placing his hand over Gilbert's mouth.

"W-why are y-you looking at me like t-that A-arthur?!" Alfred stuttered out before he was tackled on to the ground.

"ALFRED!" Alfred winced. "I ain't a biatch!" Suddenly everyone laughed Arthur looked around. "What ya'll laughing about?!" He was again ignored by everyone.

"Kesesese! That was priceless!"

"Bastard you were speaking American!"

"I'm most certainly am not speaking American." Arthur tried to defend himself but ended up only getting laughed at once again. "F-fine then!" Arthur stormed off.

"Ve~ Arthur seems mad!" Feliciano pointed to the direction that Arthur had ran off to. Alfred looked around everyone and then his eyes met Francis's. As they continued to stare at each other, their eyes were literally burning holes into the other, their eyes could not tear off of each other and this was not a good thing, this was a bad thing. Suddenly Francis spoke, "Sorry, but I've got to go…" Francis shot a glance towards Alfred as if it was a bullet going through its target. Alfred stood there bit confused before also making up an excuse and walking _calmly_ after his arch nemesis. He went after him for a bit longer before he was pulled into the restrooms.

"Listen…I will be the one to chase after Arthur…" Alfred turned to face his "attacker"

"Non! It will be moi!" Alfred said mocking the way Francis spoke making Francis growl at him. "Why not this," Alfred returned to his normal voice, "we both go after Arthur, but the first one to get him will become the winner. But let me get _one thing straight." _Alfred grabbed Francis's blood red tie making him stare _hard_ into Francis's eyes.

"And what would that be?" Francis asked only to be pulled harder.

"Right now _I am_ Arthur's _best friend _meaning someone he tells everything to, so in other words you are no competition. You understand?" Alfred hissed while Francis watched him with an amused gaze.

"Oui…I do realize that…But one day he will realize he belongs to moi." Alfred was not happy with the answer but he suddenly remembered that Arthur had ran off and is probably really pissed at him so he released Francis and pushed him back, making him yelp in surprise.

"Whatever fancy schmancy."

"I am not what you call fancy schmancy!" Alfred eyed him down looking at his bright lavender shirt, and his silk pants.

"You suuurrreee?" Francis growled. "Whatever, I've got to go! Iggy needs his hero to the rescue!"

Francis snickered. "When you're the one who made him ran away." Alfred didn't even bother to answer instead he kicked him right where the sun don't shine and ran, ran like a madman.

Francis's POV

As he kneeled me in what I like to call 'Paris' he ran away! That coward! As I sat in the bathroom for another good 15 minutes before I decided to stand up and go get a ice pack.

Arthur's POV

After I ran away from the scene I couldn't think about else but the fact that I had just ran away…I bloody ran away! Like a coward! Right now, I'm sitting under a tree, enjoying the cool air. Today was beautiful! The air was neither hot nor cold; there are gooses that are eating bread that people had thrown at them. I wonder if my relationship with Alfred can work out, right now it is not going towards the direction I want us to be going. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds chirping until a very familiar-annoying- voice interrupted my perfect moment.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the entrance

"Um…Shall we just ditch them and go play?" Matthew suggested, which no one heard.

"How 'bout this bastards! We're all going our separate ways!" All of them nodded, immediately everyone split up; Feliciano with Ludwig, Gilbert with Roderich and Elizabetha, and Kiku with Matthew. As everyone left Lovino and Antonio stood there with Lovino scowling and Antonio smiling like an idiot.

"Lovi! Let's go on that Ferris wheel last!" Antonio pointed to a tall Ferris Wheel.

"Whatever bastard I'm hungry! Get me some food!" Lovino complained and looked around for a food cart. Antonio looked around for one until he spotted one of a hotdog cart near the House of Mirrors. He turned to look at the grumpy Italian before holding up a finger and running towards the food cart leaving Lovino stand there a bit confused.

Antonio ran up to the man. "Hola amigo! Mi amigo there," He pointed to Lovino, "Wants one of these hotdogs. So can I buy one?" The man looked over at Lovino and then back to Antonio. "He your boyfriend?" Antonio nodded. "I remember I had a boyfriend too, no he's my fiance he used to love it when I call him that" Then the man's expression turned into sorrow. "…but he left me five years ago..." When the man noticed the change on Antonio's face he knew he had started to blubber about his husband. "Oh my! I'm sorry I started to blubber about him, here" The man gave Antonio a hotdog and handed him a bottle of ketchup. "Want some on it?" Antonio nodded and poured some on it before handing it back to the man. "Gracias mi amigo…I'm sorry to hear about your…fiance." The man was shocked, no one bothered to even reply to that, ever. He was close to tears. "Thank you, go on now lover boy! Back to your boyfriend!" He leaned in and whispered. "Make it last." Antonio was about to give the man money before the man shook his head. "No it's fine you are a good boy." Antonio beamed before nodding and jogging back to Lovino.

Lovino watched the man give Antonio the hotdog and said something and whispered something. He was _not _jealous of some old man when that hot Spaniard belonged to him, and _only _him. When Antonio jogged back to him with the hotdog he snatched the food out of him hand.

"Lovi, that man is so sad." Lovino shot him a questioning glare before continuing munching on the hotdog that barely fit into his mouth.

"That man's fiancé left him five years ago." Lovino stopped munching and looked up.

"Bastard…what did you say back to him?"

"Hm? I said I'm sorry to hear that." Lovino was shocked, he was so shocked he didn't even care that his jaw basically dropped down.

"Tomato bastard…you actually said something nice or something they wanted to hear for once!" The Spaniard pouted. "Anyways let's go…to…the…Drop Tower!" Lovino pointed to a tall, scary looking ride.

"Eh…?" Before Antonio could even make a word come out Lovino had already dragged him towards the ride. _Dios mio…_

* * *

UsUk

"Artie?!" Alfred was currently running through the whole carnival in search for one special Brit. When he finally spotted the messy blond haired boy he almost flew over.

"ARG! Alfred! Can you _ever_ be anymore louder?!"

"Ya, do you want me to?" Arthur stared at him.

"I meant it sarcastically…" _ohhhh…oops…I messed up…_

"Haha I knew that!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Arthur's eyes widened and Alfred laughed.

"Haha! Man! I was right!"

"Whatever git."

"Okay, Artie where do ya wanna go?" Arthur flinched at the sentence but decided to not correct him.

"Um..." Arthur looked around and before he got the chance of pointing Alfred had grabbed his arm and was dragging him over to the Bumper Cars. "Alfred, you really are still a kid." Instead of answering the Brit, Alfred just flashed him his a million dollar smile before settling Arthur into a green car that matched his eyes and himself in a blue car that also matched his eyes. Suddenly the "game" started.

"It's on!" Alfred said before aiming for Arthur. Poor Arthur, he was confused and scared.

* * *

SpaMano

"Lovi…" Antonio and Lovino had just come off of the ride. Lovino was currently watching Antonio with a playful smirk painted on his face while as Antonio was gaging as he kept running into everyone.

"Stupid sick bastard, that was amazing!"

"Haha…right…" Antonio replied wearily. Lovino ignored him and started to drag him elsewhere. To the Sreamin' Swing.

After they went on many rides after that, Antonio couldn't take it anymore! He had to tell his Lovi.

"Lovi, It's my turn."

"Fine bastard choose a good one."

It was night time and Antonio as a Spaniard can be very romantic. So he covered his boyfriend's eyes and walked.

"Trust me…"

When they finally got to the ride Antonio wanted to ride, he uncovered Lovino's eyes revealing a…Ferris Wheel.

Lovino's face turned tomato red. "Y-you bastard!"

"Come on!" Antonio dragged Lovino into one of the cars. When they got to the top of the Ferris Wheel after five minutes. If Lovino could be honest enough he would say that the view was breath taking. He was about to turn back on his tsundere mode he found a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened. After a few seconds Lovino closed his eyes and kissed back, ignoring the urge to butt-head him. He honestly enjoyed the kiss and Antonio pulled away way too fast.

"I-" Before Antonio could say what he wanted to say Lovino had pulled him back into a kiss, in which Antonio was happily to do.

* * *

UsUk

As the day flew by Alfred and Arthur went on almost all the rides and had many 'problems' like for example. On the Pirate Ship, let's just say Arthur pretended to be the captain and spoke in a pirate voice that was so scary it made Alfred jump every time he said "Aye mate."

When they were in the House of Mirrors, Alfred looked exactly like a hamburger. When Arthur told him that Alfred tried to defend himself but did not end very well so when they got out Alfred ran off to the bathroom and sulked. "I ain't a hamburger…although I really like them and dream to have billions and billions of them. "I don't look like a hamburger, even if it had extra cheese in it." Alfred kept chanting in the stalls making everyone else in there staring at the stall, some taking pictures, some just standing there dumbfounded. When Arthur walked in and heard that he quickly walked over to the stall and kicked it out, revealing a very sad American. After hours and hours of Arthur buying him food, Alfred finally got happier and hyper.

When the night finally came it was Alfred's turn to pick a ride and he picked one he's been saving for, for the entire time.

"Artie, follow tha hero!"

"Whatever." As they walked towards Alfred's choice of ride Arthur saw a man sitting by a hotdog cart staring at a photo.

"Hey, Alfred." Alfred looked back at Arthur.

"Ya?"

Arthur pointed towards the man. "That man seems really upset."

Alfred titled his head to the side. _As the hero I should go and see._ "I'm gonna go and look."

"W-wait!"

As Alfred approached the man, the man looked up. "Oh hello, do you want a hotdog?" the man asked. Alfred shook his head and pointed towards the photo.

"What's wrong? My friend over there wants to know. Well I do too, but he's the one who noticed you." The man stared at the American.

The Man's POV

As the American boy explained I couldn't help but to stare at the boy behind him. After this morning with the Spanish boy and his Italian boyfriend I've been feeling that people these days are much nicer than the people from a long time ago.

"Sir?" The boy immerged from behind the American boy. His accent…must be British. "Why were you staring at that photo? You don't have to tell us…" He trailed off. I had held up the photo and showed the familiar boy the photo. The boy's eyes widened. This boy…his emerald similar eyes, his messy blond hair…his face…so…familiar…

"My boy…I must ask you…what is your name?" The boy looked up.

"Um…Arthur Kirkland." _Kirkland_. _Kirkland…_

"_My name is Steve Kirkland…"_

Suddenly his American friend cleared his throat and asked. "Mister?" I realized that I've been staring at the…no…Arthur for at least 5 minutes.

"Oh…I'm fine…" I lied. No I wasn't, I am 30 and my fiancé left me. How can I be fine?

"Sir, that picture…" I turned to Arthur, whose eyes were wide like Hola hoops.

.

.

.

"That's my father…"

* * *

A/N: Heck yes! My first cliff hanger! Steve Kirkland is my OC, Arthur's father. The man is quite…mysterious, no? Anyways yes I've changed some of the chapters. And now I'm happy with it. Anyways! Thank you for the reviews! And the favorites! Torches can be used for roasting ham. Or warmth, 'cause we just experienced a huge snow storm here. So I got a four day weekend AGAIN! So I'm going to be writing stories, along with my report.


	10. Notice

Sorry I will update my stories in a few days or so...I am currently in China. YAY! Saw many anime things! I wanted to buy them but my mom had to get something done so I didn't have time to buy some. Anyways! I'm just here to inform that I am not dead!

Soo sorry if you thought this was a update :)


End file.
